Clones!
by shoie1121
Summary: "Clones! We'll clone the monsters, but make them half human, that way, they'll blend into society!" Muah, horrible summary is horrible. K plus for british swearing and sibling rivalry-esque violence. Probably never to be finished.
1. Prologue

_Only weeks after the Monsters saved Paris from Escargantua, the world leaders got together and complained to the president of the United States of the world's children not getting enough sleep, saying that now monsters' existence was confirmed, they were more terrified than ever of the ones they believed lived in their closet._

_Once the Monsters were found and brought back to the US, the government learned that they weren't getting along in the world as well as hoped. Susan complained of her inability to be inside buildings and needing to step cautiously all the time so as not to squish anyone. Link complained about the oil spill affecting the oceans, making swimmmable water very scarce. Doctor Cockroach added that he could not salvage anything for his inventions without hearing screams or getting pepper-sprayed (which had been happening quite a bit more than one would think). BOB complained about all of these things (as he usually does), and added that the gelatin that he gave his heart to had become rotten and broke his heart. The bug previously known as Insectisaurus let out what one could only describe as a roar with no emotion attatched._

_It was then decided that the world still could not handle the Monsters, and the Monsters could not handle the world. And so the government had General WR Monger restart his monster "hiding" program._

_This was highly disappointing for Monger and the government, for they all truly believed that after the Monsters saved the world that they would be accepted._

_A young diplomat noted in a conference shortly after the monster program was reinstated that if monsters were to ever be accepted by the world, they would have to be able to blend into society. This gave the president a great idea._

"Clones!" He shouted, thrusting his bony finger in the air.

Everyone in the small tech room stared at man in question as if _he_ were a monster.

The president noticed this and sighed heavily, "We _clone_ the monsters, but instead of being _all_ monster," he beamed at his brilliance, "we make them part _human_! So then they'll look human, and blend into our society!" He then folded his hands in his lap and looked around approvingly. When all the responses he got were awkward coughs, he smoothed back his hair and said modestly, "I know. Sometimes I'm just too smart for my own good."

Ending the silence, a fat bald man with a gray mustache in a white lab coat laughed, "My dear Mr. President, cloning itself is a hard enough process by itself, even without the very complicated gene-mixing process mixed in with it," he paused and said humorously, "no pun intended."

The president slammed his fist childishly on the long table, "But I _like_ my idea!"

"That's not what I meant at all sir," the man with the gleaming head replied, "I'm just saying it's a difficult process. Even the most brilliant of scientists would have to work one whole lifetime making even _one_ of these mixed-gene monster clones."

"Besides," another white coat called out, "don't people already have ethical problems with cloning? How will they react to _monster_ cloning?"

The president huffed, "You guys kept a gigantic bug under wraps for a good few decades, I'm sure you can easily hide a cloning lab."

"But who will perform these unseen experiments?" An unseen person asked.

Another blurted, " And where will the cloned half-monsters go?"

Clearing his throat, a young scientist, thin as a rail, said timidly, "I have an idea."

_And thus, the young doctor Daniel Baumann was given the honor of running what would soon be called Project C._

_It was he who took the genetic samples from the four more human of the monsters (it was decided the world didn't need another Insectisaurus); it was he who, after failed attempt after failed attempt, finally got a batch of crossbred clones stable enough to put through in vitro; he was the one who found adoptive homes for the clones to experience "normal life" in; he was the man who (after instructions from the president) sped up the clones' aging process; and he was the one who handed the adoptive parents large stacks of confidentiality and agreement forms to sign- knowing the good people had no time to thoroughly read them all- giving the government access to 'check up' on the clones to see their process all through life among other things._

_He was also the one who was blamed for the only mess up._

_All the other batches had gone so well (at least, you know, for failed batches). None of the wrong DNA got mixed into the specimens. But the final batch was not so lucky. A clumsy intern was carrying two specimens- Doctor Cockroach's and Susan's- at the same time. The tanks were big, heavy, and the tops were not fully secure. They fell with a crash; glass was everywhere, genetic goo was all over the floor, and the specimens were mixed. The good doctor was not in that day, so all the interns and scientists, valuing their jobs, put the materials into new tanks and hoped for the best. The best didn't happen. This little mix-up resulted in what Dr. Baumann bitterly called 'half-siblings,' looking similar enough to be fraternal twins. It wasn't until later, during the three-day long aging from newborn to preteen trial, when Baumann realized he had failed; the Susan clone was the male mix-up and the female was a product of Doctor Cockroach's genetic sample._

_After handing the clones to their new parents (who had been given small memory tweaks to better accept the children), Dr. Daniel Baumann was never seen again._

_Besides the mix-up, however, the clones actually resembled human babies; BOB's clone actually had a solid appearance, the Missing Link's clone had no gills; despite the genetic mix-up the fraternal twins resembled their main donor, Susan's clone was quite tall (yet not fifty feet tall) and Dr. Cockroach's clone seemed to possess his brilliance. However, through out the years of monitoring and 'house calls,' the clones were yet to show any signs of their Monster powers. True, Susan's clone was over 6 feet tall by the middle of Junior High, Link's clone was the star swimmer, Dr. Cockroach's clone (made the youngest as instructed, to stay at the same grade level as her cloned cohorts) easily skipped several grades within a few months (later saying Junior high was "the longest 5 months of her life"), and BOB's clone was dumb as a stump; but 6 feet wasn't ginormic nor was he strong (he was actually quite the weakling), Link's clone still had to come up for air, the Cockroach clone didn't seem to scale walls and BOB's clone seemed pretty solid. Though the government was losing faith, it had not given up hope, and continued to monitor the children to see if any changes developed._

_As per one of the (literal) three thousand sheets of paper the adoptive parents signed, the clones were kept together as 'childhood friends' in the same suburb as each other in a small Arizonan town (the houses were paid for by the government, of course). They all got along quite well, despite their different personalities and home lives._

_And how their home lives differed! Dr. Cockroach's clone, named China by her adoptive hippie parents, nicknamed 'Chi,' had to deal with 3 younger siblings after she got home from school. Meanwhile, BOB's clone, Robert (called Robbie by his cohorts) experienced the pain of three older brothers (although BOB's gelatinous body structure aided in his much higher than average experience of pain). Link's poor clone, Calvin (nicknamed 'Cal'), with his donor's machismo, had been stuck in a home with no siblings but two gay fathers. And Susan's clone, Derell, had been placed in the home of an architect for the rich and famous and a fashion designer with two supermodel older sisters._

_Yet, probably because of the confidentiality papers, not even Cal's loudmouthed gossiping fathers had told him he was a clone; when asked, they just said the lines given to them by the government: "[Baby,] we never knew the names of or met your birth parents, the adoption agency was very secretive about it." And after a while, even the strong-willed China had to give up the pestering and accept the truth; the only parents she would ever know where the ones she lived with._

_As for the regular check-ups the clones got from the government? They accepted it the way they accepted never knowing their birthparents; their adoption agency was 'very worried about their health' and had government "doctors" 'check up on them every now and then.'_

_Though the secrets bugged the clones (except for Robbie, who, you know, was never paying attention), they all were forced to accept their parents' excuses as facts and went throughout their lives like normal kids (except for the normal check-ups from government officials… and the fact the Robbie needed constant tutoring from China)._

_But the normalness ended when the government got frustrated with their lack in abilities and decided to help what they assumed where maturing abilities when the clones were in their 2nd year of high school._


	2. Chapter 1

"Chi!"

"Hm?"

"Put the book down, girl! Cal's on the block."

She slammed her book closed and looked at the boy on her left, "Derell, I put up with you guys dragging me out to these things, but please don't test my patience by expecting me to watch."

"Uck, you are _hopeless_, honey." Derell attempted to flip his hair. China raised her left eyebrow over her newly reopened book, the boy sighed and explained, "It's cute guys in swimsuits, sweetie."

Silence.

Then a giggle, "Oh, is that why you're here, 'Elle?"

On the left of the boy with the bright red face, another boy waved his arm at his friends and said, "Shh! I'm trying to watch!"

The two looked to their right as the book was again closed, "They're _swimming_, Robbie," China sighed, "there's nothing to hear," then she looked to Derell, "or _see_, for that matter." And reopened her book for a second time.

Derell clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Honey, no wonder you're still single."

"Because I don't troll for boys?" China said behind her book, "I always thought it was because I wasn't a brainless blonde bimbo who giggles at everything."

"Shh! I'm try-ing to waaaatch!"

Derell looked to the pool, "But it's finished."

"How'd our boy do?" China asked, muffled behind the pages of her novel.

"Why don't you put down that stupid book," Derell said, pulling the book from her hands, "and freaking look?"

She did. Calvin had placed second. "Oh, my." China said, slumping, "he must be so disappointed."

Derell nodded.

"But he got a shiny thing," Robbie pointed out, "I thought that was good."

"But he didn't get the _gold_ shiny thing." China explained.

"Are those the best ones?"

"Yes."

"And he _always_ gets them." Derell finished, "Which is why Cal is probably bummed."

Robbie's eyes were wide with interest, "Oooooh. I see!"

"Yuh-huh." The other two said, getting up to go console their soggy friend.

"Wait, where's everyone going?"

"It's over Robbie," China said, stepping down the bleachers, "everyone's leaving."

"What's over?"

Derell placed his face in his palm as China kept making her way down the steps, "The _swim_ meet, Robert. That's why we're here."

"Ooooh!" Robbie said again.

China made her say to Calvin, somewhat slouched over with a towel around his shoulders. She placed her hand on it, "Hey."

Calvin turned around and said quietly, "Hi."

China bit her lip, "You alright?"

"No." Calvin said shortly, "Stupid Roger _Han_-sen got my medal." The two looked over at the blonde boy being lifted on the shoulders of his teammates.

China looked back at her friend, and said as nicely as she could, "It's the _only_ silver you've ever gotten, though. Maybe, this could be a learning experience?"

"Learning experience!" Calvin shouted louder than necessary, "Chi, I'm a winner!"

"I get that." China said softly, trying to calm Calvin down.

"Winners, Chi," Calvin said as the other two joined them, "get gold! What color is this medal?" He shoved it in her face.

Derell put his hands protectively on China's shoulders and loomed over his friend, "Hey, cool off, Cal! China was only trying to calm you down."

China bit her lip, broke her eye contact with Cal, and said as quietly as one could and still be heard, "It's a silver, Cal."

Calvin looked at China and changed his expression. She was, after all, the closest to him of the three other clones, "Sorry, Chi." He said, stepping back from her as she looked back at him, "Guess I need to let off some steam. I'm going to hit the showers, yell at the drain."

And he left.

China looked up backwards at Derell and smiled, "Thanks."

"That boy of ours," he responded, "needs some anger management ASAP."

Robbie was confused, "How will sap help him manage his anger?" The other two stared at him, "I mean," he continued, "did you see the way he went off a Chi? He was all 'ROAR!' and she was all 'eep!'" He acted the roar and eep enthusiastically.

"And _that_ boy," China looked up at Derell again, "needs some medication."

Derell nodded in agreement.

Just then, Roger, gold medal around his neck, swaggered over to the trio and said, "Hey, you three are Calvin's friends right?"

The three nodded, China's nod a little more hostile than appropriate.

Roger just flashed a smile, "Well, it was epic-close," (to this comment, China scoffed. The word 'epic,' according to her, was only to be used to describe _The Odyssey_), "did you guys see where he went? I want to shake his hand for the competition."

"Haven't seen him." China said slowly and viciously through her teeth.

"What are you talking about, Chi?" Robbie said, then to Roger, "She's crazy, I'm telling you. He went to yell at a shower drain."

"Ah, sweet, thanks dude." Roger said. Then, patting Robbie's arm, nodding to Derell and (she hoped she had imagined it) winking at China, Roger went into the locker room to find Calvin.

China's jaw dropped, "He did NOT just wink at me."

Derell flashed her a smile, "See? Not all the 'brainless blonde bimbos' get the cute guys."

"Not cute! Evil!"

"Cha," Derell rolled his eye, "Whatevs. Gonna go outside, chlorine wreaks havoc on my face. You two coming?"

China reluctantly followed the two boys.

"Did you see the way Roger hit on Chi?" Robbie said with amazement to Derell.

Calvin had already yelled at the shower drain and was putting on the last of his clothing when Roger found him.

"There you are!" Roger said, far too friendly for Cal.

"Hey Roger." Cal muttered.

Roger stuck out his hand to Cal, "I wanted to shake your hand. That race was wicked close."

Calvin took hold of the outstretched pruny hand, "Yeah, you're real fast. Truthfully, I've never lost to anyone before."

Roger laughed, ticking Cal off, "Really? Wow, I've never heard that before." Calvin clenched his jaw and ground his teeth as Roger continued, "Yeah, but I train real hard. Every day, before and right after school until dinner, then I do some homework and swim the rest of the day." He pushed back his hair as he reflected and Cal prepared to give him a black eye, "Weekends are nice, no school to cut into my training."

Cal clenched his jaw and swung his bag over his shoulder, "Dang, that's a lot of training." He then tried to leave, but Roger kept talking.

"Yeah, not much time for friends."

"That sucks." Cal said, hand on the door.

"Or rom_an_tic pursuits."

Cal turned around, "Sorry?"

Roger looked genuinely shocked, "You're saying you're not dating that girl?"

Cal laughed, "China?" Roger nodded. Calvin laughed again, "Nah, China's one of my oldest friends; we know each other too well to be able to date."

"Really?" Roger said in a way that made the hairs on the back of Calvin's neck stand up, "So, _is_ she seeing anyone?"

"Hell if I know." Cal said quickly, "Hey, I gotta go, see you."

"Yeah," was all Roger could get out before the locker room door slammed closed.


End file.
